1. Field
The aspects of the disclosed embodiments generally relate to user interfaces and more particularly to a user interface for capturing and sharing content.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Social networking is becoming more commonplace. It can be desirable to be able to communicate and share information and data with your social group using mobile communication devices, for example. Services such as Facebook™ provide online directories and allow users to connect to people around them. Information and content can be made available to be viewed or shared with others. These services generally require users to manually update their profiles and then allow or provide other users access to resources or content they wish to share. For example, a user can update a personal profile that others can view, provide users with access to content such as pictures and videos, post messages for users to see or provide links to other content. However, these services require manual action on the part of the user to maintain and update the resources that provide information about the user. It would be advantageous to be able to automatically be able to provide real-time and/or live sharing of content and resources amongst members of a social network.